Santana's Drunken Mission
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Santana's got something she wants to do, and she's not stopping til she gets it. Prequal to Santana's Tattoo, side Brittany/Quinn rated T for lanuage, and hints of sex


Santana's Drunken Mission

It started off as one normal Friday night for one Santana Lopez. She, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck all found themselves at Puck's house, in his backyard sipping on whatever alcohol they found in the house. Tonight it was beer. Not Santana's favorite, but beggars can't be choosers. While she normally didn't have enough to tip her over the edge, tonight seemed different. She was getting tired of watching Brittany and Quinn being all lovey dovey and leaving her to deal with Puck's offers of sex, and if she was drunk enough she wouldn't have to deal with anything. So tonight she had a plan. As soon as the alcohol was out she was going to drink until she couldn't see straight.

"Whoa, you should slow down." Brittany tried to reach for the third beer Santana was currently sucking down, but the Latina turned away from her and went on with drinking.

"Nu uh, I wanna get wasted tonight, and that's what I'm gonna do." Quinn rolled her eyes at her while Brittany gave her this look that was a cross between 'You're gonna regret it in the morning' and 'You're an idiot.'

"So babe you wanna-"

"No." She said before he could even finish asking for the first time tonight. It was a new record for him. It hasn't even been three hours since she sat herself down in one of the lawn chairs circling his fire pit, and he's already asking her to join him upstairs. This prompted Santana to chug her beers faster. If she could still hear Puck's offers then she wasn't drunk enough.

"San I really think you should slow down." Brittany's concerned voice didn't faze the brunette's plan of action, if anything it sped it up.

It had to have been around 11 that Santana _knew_ she was drunk. Puck had long stopped asking, and Brittany and Quinn had disappeared after Santana walked in on them right in the middle of them having sex, and shockingly asked if they wanted to have a threesome. It was such a Puck thing to say that, on instinct, Quinn smacked her upside the head.

"Ow! What's that for?" She didn't stay around long enough to find out, already heading out the bedroom door and stumbling over to the stairs.

She found Puck watching, or more just gazing, at the TV as the light flickered around his face. With no thought to it she launched herself onto the couch next to him.

"Whatcha doin?" The Latina had to give herself a pat on the back for not slurring her words. She just thanked her heritage once again for that. Hispanics was used to drinking, mostly tequila, but they weren't shy to beer or other alcoholic beverages.

"Watchin TV what does it look like?" Normally a sly remark would've already been out of her mouth, but for some reason she couldn't come up with anything, instead she just tried to focus on the pictures moving in front of her.

"Ohh she's hot…mmm look at that Tat." Puck was nearly drooling when some girl on the TV bent over and showed off the tattoo itched into her lower back. With that in mind a sudden idea sprung upon the cheerleader.

In a sudden amount of soberness she jumped from the couch and ran as fast as her drunken legs would allow her to up the stairs, before nearly breaking the door Brittany and Quinn were behind.

"I wanna get a tattoo!" Quinn scrambled to cover her naked body, not that she needed to, seeing Quinn naked was the farthest thing from Santana's mind.

"What? Are you crazy? Santana you're drunk just go to sleep." Quinn attempted to pull Brittany back down but Santana was already perched on the edge of the bed, sitting Indian style and looking at them like a little kid on Christmas day.

"No I'm serious, I want one! Can you drive me?" Her auburn eyes flickered from Quinn to Brittany, and when she found neither of them volunteering she began reaching for the nightstand where Brittany's keys laid.

"No no no." Brittany snatched them away from her before tan fingers could properly wrap around them.

"Will you take me Britt? Pretty please?" If Santana knew how much of a little kid she acted like when she was drunk, she would never drink again.

"Quinn." Brittany's bright blue eyes locked on hazel, and in that moment Quinn couldn't say anything but yes to her girlfriend.

"Ugh fine. Go so we can get dressed."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" With one quick hug to each of them the Latina was skipping, yes skipping, out the door.

"She's going to regret this." Quinn said to Brittany who only nodded.

After much hassle in finding a tattoo shop anywhere near Lima, Brittany pulled into a little shop that did tattoos and piercings.

"Do you even know what you want to get?" Quinn questioned as Brittany put the car in park. Santana only nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her jean pocket, as if she was actually planning this the entire time.

"Rachel? As in Berry?" Another nod and a big smile. Quinn shared a look with Brittany, who seemed to understand, and her own smile began to match the drunken girls.

"Why?"

"Cause I love her." Then she was pushing her door open and walking towards the shops doors, leaving a shocked Quinn, still holding the future tattoo in her hand, in the car.

After agreeing to pay double for the tattoo, Santana was pushed into a chair faced down with her shirt pulled up and her jeans pulled down a little, exposing her lower back.

"What will you be getting?" She reached into her jeans for the paper but she came up empty after searching both pockets.

"Where's my-"

"Here." Quinn handed the wrinkled paper to the tattoo artist, who had to give a chuckle before placing it next to the inks.

"Alright, just hold still." With a sigh Santana let her eyes close and it seemed in a matter of seconds she was fast asleep, only to be woken up a few moments later. Or to her a few moments later, when it was nearly an hour later.

"You're all done little lady." Santana craned her neck back to look, causing a chuckle to come from the guy who then held up a mirror for her to see. A bright smile crossed her face when her tattoo came into view.

"It's great, you think she'll like it?" Her question wasn't really directed at anyone, by now she was speaking anything that came to mind.

"I'm sure Rachel will love it."

When Santana woke up the next morning, laying face down on Puck's couch she was aware of two very obvious things. One her head was pounding, two her back felt like it was on fire. With a groan she held her head then moved her hand down to her back, where she immediately withdrew it when she found it stung at the touch.

"Hmm seems you're finally awake." Quinn smirked, holding a cup of something while she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Why does my back hurt so much?" Quinn chuckled and walked away. Santana was going to question her when she returned with Brittany and a mirror.

"Britt." The taller blonde actually smirked at her before lifting the thin material up and tearing the bandage that covered the newly tattooed flesh. Quinn moved the mirror so it was shinning down at the tattoo, but pointing up enough for Santana to see. And when she did, well Quinn and Brittany had a bet for this.

The Latina let out a scream and jumped up from the couch, and over to the skin where she tried to rub it away, but to no luck.

"I did _not_ get a tattoo for _Berry_!" By now Quinn was nearly being held up by Brittany as she clutched her sides she was laughing so hard.

"Afraid so Berry Lover." Brittany joined in with her girlfriend.

"_Joda mi vida._" Santana said with a groan, her hands covering her face as she fell face first back down on the couch.

"You owe me 10 bucks, I told you she'd scream." Brittany grumbled before fishing out a wrinkled ten dollar bill out of her jeans.


End file.
